


The Team

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [13]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greggo’s reading OSQ during break and Ecklie has a plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Team

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done many drabbles in a while and thought it’d be some good brain exercise.

“Hey Babe, what you reading?” Nick tiredly asked Greg as he ambled into the break room and made a bee line for the coffee machine. He sipped it tentatively and was happily surprised to discover it had been made from Greg’s secret stash of Blue Hawaiian instead of the government issued sludge usually present.

“OSQ,” Greg answered as he flipped a page in his magazine.

“OSQ?” Sara frowned as she collapsed into a government issued stuffed chair. “What’s that?”

“Obscure Sports Quarterly,” Greg answered not taking his eyes off the magazine.

“Hey, I heard about that,” Warrick said from where he sat at the break room table. “It’s crazy some of the stuff that’s in it.”

“Crazy how?” Catherine asked, taking a seat on the other government issued stuffed chair.

“Did you guys know there is an annual dodge ball tournament held in Las Vegas every year?” Greg asked.

“Dodge ball?” Nick raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a kiddie game?”

“When was the last time you actually played dodge ball? It is so not a kiddie game. Those balls hurt.” Nick sat on the couch next to Greg and took the OSQ magazine.

“You play dodge ball?” Sara asked with a chuckle.

“Yes I do. And I could kick your butt at it too!” Greg grinned.

“Man, the cash prize of winning that tournament is fifty large,” Nick said incredulously.

“$50,000? Are you serious?” Catherine asked astonished.

“Almost makes me want to play,” Warrick quipped. Just then the graveyard shift heard a shout from the hallway.

“You did _what!?”_

“Wasn’t that Griss?” Greg asked. The five CSI’s stood and looked into the hall where Nightshift supervisor Gil Grissom was standing looking shocked at Assistant Lab Director Conrad Ecklie.

“It will be good for the department to have more involvement in the community,” Ecklie said. “Vegas PD has a team as well and the Lab Director thinks it would be a good idea to get a team from the Crime Lab in on it too. I’m sure your shift will do great,” Ecklie smirked. “Besides, it’s good for publicity,” he said and walked down the hall.

“Exactly how is CSI’s playing dodge ball good for publicity?” Grissom shouted after Ecklie.

  
\- 30 -

THE END


End file.
